Fairy Tail And The Lightning Dragon
by xperiap
Summary: An upcoming party sends a member of Fairy Tail out for supplies, along the road there is danger and a stranger saves the Fairy Tailers life but who is this stranger? and why does the stranger come to Fairy Tail?
1. The Adventure Begins

Morning broke over the still sleeping town of Magnolia the sun rising high in the sky its warm and wonderous rays reaching into the towns people via there slightly open windows, gently warming there sleepy faces softly annocing that it was once again time for another beautiful day in there amazing little town.

As the reached into one residents room warming her sleepy head, her deep ocean blue eye opened gently as if greeting the morning sun her soft lips growning into a smile as she streched out her arms high apove her head and gently ran her fingers through her soft, silky, snow white hair and gave a gental yawn "morning already" Lisanna said sweetly as she looked at the time, "oh no im already running late Miras properly waiting for me already" she gasped in shock as she quickly jumped out of bed and got her self dressed into a delightful pink spaghetti shirt with a rose red ribbon in the middle and long jeans with floural pattern down the side once changed Lisanna quickly made her bed before rushing out of her home and off to her guild Fairy Tail.

Lisanna smiled as she slowly pushed open the giant doors leading into the main hall of the guild hear her older sister Mirajane was already there waiting for her Mirajane also had snow white hair though hers was somewhat longer than her sisters and framed around her face and reached down to as far as her chest "good morning Lisanna" Mirajane spoke as softly and sweetly as her younger sister "good morning Mira how are you sorry im alittle late" Lisanna smiled as she spoke bowing her head slightly to her sister in appology Mirajane giggled sweetly "no proplem Lisanna but now your here i could do with a small favour" Mirajane said still smiling sweetly at her younger sister "how can i help Mira?" Lisanna asked in a happy and excited tone *Mira always gave me pretty good jobs to do so why should this one be any different?* Lisanna thought "well as you know Lucy's Birthday is tomorrow tonight and Natsu has asked if we could do a big meal here for all of the guild members ofcourse i was happy to do so though he then asked if ot could be all coupled up again i was happy to let this happen as long as the othere memberes could be inculded ofcourse he didnt want anyone left out but it will be couples sat tougher and singals sat tougher" Mira began to ramble on abit "anyway my supplier couldnt make it all the way here so they dropped my supplies of at the Inn in the next town over so if you wouldnt mind could you go get the supplies please?" Mirajane finished still with a soft sweet smile on her lips Lisanna sighed softly "ofcourse Mira i'll leave right away" Lisanna smiled at her sister before turning and leaving the guild hall.

Another soft sigh escaped Lisannas soft lips as she walked slowly and carfully through the forest on the road to the next town *I guess Natsu really does like Lucy if hes trying to do all this just to make her happy* Lisanna thought to herslef as she continued along the everwinding road *seems like Natsu grown up alot hes finally realised how he feels about people maybe one day i can find someone who cares about me as much as Natsu cares about Lucy i hope so anyway* she continued to think letting one final sigh go before she finaly reached her destination.

This town was alot smaller than Magnolia with only an Inn, a few shops and the smallest resturant Lisanna had ever seen though the town was still in its own little way very beautiful with a stream running through the center of it the water of which was so clear you could see right to the bottom of it and all the fish that made the stream there home Lisanna spent a few moments just watching the fish in the stream shed traveled far and felt she desevered a short break, She smiled sweetly as she always did as she stepped inside the Inn, the Inn was quiet and dark with only the bar tender and a about five or six over people Lisanna began to feel alittle uneasy about this this place but none the less she walked up to the counter and spoke to the bar tender he was a short fat little bald man who wore a black apron covering his white t-shirt and blue shorts "whats your poison sugar" he spoke in a rather obnoxious tone "umm im just here for Mirajanes supplies" Lisannas tone showed some fear as she began curling her hair in her finger as she spoke "right give me a sec" the bar tender replyed as he stepped into the back room Lisanna looked around the room and found that all eyes were on her except for two people who sat in a dark corner of the room Lisanna couldnt make out what they looked like then decided she didnt want to she just wanted to get out of this place it wasnt long after that thought crossed her mind that the bar tender returned to the bar with a large back pack and handed it to Lisanna "here you are sugar anything else for ya?" his obnoxious tone still not dropping "umm no im fine thank you" Lisanna spoke taking the back pack from him and making her way to the door as quickly as she could once outside she let out a sigh of relief this time "thank god im out of that place the town so beautiful but in there its so different" she mumbeled to her self as she headed back down the road this time heading for a place she knew was friendly a place she could feel safe Fairy tail.


	2. Beast Of Magnolia Forest

As Lisanna entered the forest that borederd the town she had just come from and her home town Magnolia she couldn't help but think back to that creepy Inn in which her sisters supplies for Lucys birthday had been dropped off she wondered why the supplier could just come the extra few miles and why allmost everyone in that spooky place was staring at her it was like theyd never seen someone from another town before it was so wired *but* she thought *there were two people in there that wernt staring at me they must have been from another town and had just stopped in for a quick rest i wonder, i wonder if they felt as out of place as i did when they walked in though they were properly alittle better of than i was after all there was two of them and only one of me but never mind im out of the terrible place now and i dont have to go back any time soon* at this thought Lisanna smiled to her self and continued to walk through the forest it was still earlie in the day it was only now about half past ten not even mid day yet and Lisanna had already done so much with her day she wondered what her sister Mirajane would have her do next when she returned to Fairy Tail she wondered also yet what were these supplies that she had to go and fetch but she would wait to find that one out when she returned to the guild.

About twenty minutes into Lisannas walk into the forest she decided to stop for some what she sat herself down on a thick log in a beautiful clearing where she could feel the warmth of the suns rays on her milky skin she smiled sweetly as she closed her eyes and looked up into the sky feeling the warmth rush over her face when the ground beneath her began to rumble Lisannas eyes opened slowly the bright sun had been blocked out she was sat in a dark shadow it was cold and just as creepy as the Inn she had just been in she felt herself be launched off of the log she had sat herself on and land painfully on the ground slowly Lisanna picked herself up and turned to see just what had happened to her as she did she began to wish she never had a she now found her self face to face with a Green Wyvern its underbelly a milky white, its wings resembling that of a bats, its legs hunched and muscular, with a spike extending out of each knee, and three jagged, white spikes running vertically up each calf, each foot has three white, extremely sharp in the front, and one long, white talon coming out of its heel. Atop its angular head, the Wyvern has long, sharp orange spikes running down each side of its spine, which get smaller and smaller, until they eventually stop at the base of its long, prehensile tail and beady eyes with a large mouth hosting many, very sharp, spaced teeth, the creature let out a hideously deathaning roar as it glared evily at Lisanna whom had been using it as a seat up until now Lisanas eyes widen and her body began to shake *a creature like this was unheard of in this place what was it doing here and how did i manage to mistake it for a log?* she thought as she took a few steps back away from the massive creature as it let loose a second terrifying roar *can i take this thing on by myself* Lisanna thought "i have to try" she yelled back at the giant creature "Animal Soul: Tigress" she yelled once again at the beast Lisanna appearance changes to a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini concentrated striped patterns appear around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her finger tips. She also sports tigress' ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail Lisanna charges towards the giant beast and begins to scratch at its henched legs having little to no effect on the monster which with a small shake of its leg wa able to send Lisanna hurling through the air and crash her back down onto the ground again Lisanna returned to her feet and charged once again at the Wyvern before her who was also fast approching her once again she began to scratch at its powerful legs and once again she was sent hurling through the air this time she was knocked out of her Tigress form and remaind motionless on the ground the giant best now standing over her body she turned her head seeing its razor like teeth plumiting towards her hers eyes shut tight waiting for the creatures killing blow for what felt like forever but it never came slowly Lisannas eyes gently opened and her first sight was the monster she had tryed to take on lay motionless on the ground a few meters in front of her *wh..what happened* lisanna thought as she noticed a figure in the distance "hey hey you" she yelled as she ran closer to the figure the mysterous figure wore a dusty brown cloak with a matching hood that blocked there face from view "did umm that is to say did you kill this creature?" she asked unsure if she should respect or fear this mysterious stranger who nodded their head to say yes "thank you so much if not for you id be dead by now how can i ever repay you?" she asked in joy as she smilled sweetly the stranger stared at her for a few seconds before a voice came from out of the bushes "HEY ITS THIS WAY LETS GO ALREADY" Lisanna couldnt see who had shouted that out but as it was shouted the stranger before her dissappeared into the trees properly meeting up with the owner of the voice but at least she had got to thank them for rescuing her from the Wyvern.

When Lisanna arrived back at Fairy Tail she handed the back pack over to her sister Mirajane who looked inside "what happend Lisanna? some of this stuff seems to be a little bent nothing i cant fix but still?" Mirajane asked with her head still in the back pack "i was attacked by a Green Wyvern" Lisanna replyed as she sat at the bar "what? are you ok? what happened? how did you get away?!" Mirajane yelled and question her baby sister as she wrapped her arms tightly around her "im sooooo sorry Lisanna i didnt mean to get you attacked by a monster im sorry" Mirajanes eyes began to tear up as she held her sister tightly in her arms "im fine Mira hounestly i mean i couldnt run so i tryed to fight it myself had that guy not been there i may have died" Lisanna spoke thinking about the whole ordeal "guy?,,, what guy?" Mirajane asked as she wiped her eyes "i dont know he was wearing a dusty brown cloak with a hood i couldnt see their face but whoever they are they saved my life" Lisanna said again now wondering were the stranger had dissapaered off to "so where is this guy now?" Mirajane asked puzzled as to why they wernt here with her sister why wouldnt they make sure she got home safe "i dont know there was a voice from inside the forest saying "its this way lets go" and with that they vanished" Lisanna explained to her sister "i wonder what they were looking for then?" Mirajane replyed "yea me too" Lisanna spoke in a lowered tone as she stood up "well im going to go say hi to Lucy" she smiled sweetly at her sister once again as she made her way over to her friend Lucy who was Sat with Levy, Lucy was a blond celestail spirit wizard who wore a white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross patteren through the middle a matching blue short skirt with a brown belt holding her celestail spirit keys and whip with black knee lenght boots and Levy was a blue haired solid script wizard who wore a orange dress with a white rippon that tide up around her neck black leggings and brown ankle lenght boots "hey Lisanna" both girls greeted her and offered her a seat with them which lisanna was happy to take

Infront of the guild of Fairy Tail two cloaked figures stood one stood at 5"5 but was covered with a dusty bron cloak and hood make their identity unknow the othere stood at a mere 2"1 and was also cloaked by a dusty brown hood and cloak "well shall we?" the smaller of the two asked in voice that sounded like that of Micky Mouse the taller of the two nodded as they stepped in through the giant open doors and walked right up to the bar were Mirajane had just pit the back pack of supplies away "hmm oh sorry to keep you waiting welcome to Fairy Tail what can i get for you both?" Mirajane smile sweetly at the pair as they both sat at the bar well the shorter of the two sat on the bar and again was first to speak "pint of milk if you got it please" it asked in a very polite tone "of course coming right up and for your friend?" Mirajane asked now looking over at the taller of the two as she hannded the pint of milk to the shorter one "a glass of water please" they asked in a voice that sounded like that of Ichigo Kurosaki "ofcourse no proplem been traviling?" Mirajane asked as she haded over the glass of water once again the shorter of the two was first to answer "you bet we traveled miles to find this place" it said politly "why have you been looking for fairy tail are you looking to join our guild?" Mirajane asked in excitment she always loved having new members "not just yet" the taller of the two answered first this time "we're here to find a man by the name of Natsu Dragneel" at his words the guild members stopped thier conversions and turned to look at the strangers at the bar "i assume by the reaction hes here then?" the stranger spoke again before anyone had a chance to answer him a spiky, pink haired man jumped down on the bar infront of him wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf "you looking for me?" Natsu asked his voice trembiling with excitment Lisanna looked over her shoulder towards the comotions at the bar *that cloak is that the guy who saved me?* she thought as she slowly stood up and made her way over to the bar "Lisanna what are you doing sit back down" Lucy told her but by then it was to late Lisanna had already made her way to the bar.


	3. Natsu Vs Seto

"HEY i said you looking for me?!" Natsu yelled at the cloaked stranger as Lisanna reached the bar now staring at the cloaked figure "who...who are you?" she began to ask "your the guy who saved me from the Wyvern in the forest arnt you?" she asked a follow up question before the stranger had even had a change to answer her first question "wait hold on you saved her in the forest just who are you pal? ANSWER ME!" Natsu began to grow impation as the cloaked stranger still had not answered any question not because they didnt want to but because the question kept coming thick and fast "oh wait so your the guy who helped my sister in the forest thank you so much" Mirajane interupted "THATS IT DAMN IT TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he gripped the top of the strangers hood and ripped the ood and cloak off of them the stranger was a young man no more than twenty years old with dusty brown hair he wore a light blue jacket with a silver zipper running down the middle and a white t-shirt beneath his jacket a darker blue pair of jeans and a pair of black, white and red skate shoes his dark hazel eyes now glared at Natsu who had pulled his cloak off of him "My name is Seto Tesla" Seto spoke calmly as his eyes remained focused on Natsu "and yes i am the one you met in the forest a few hours ago" Setos voice remained very calm almost cold even though his eyes never dropped from Natsu "so whos your little friend?" Mirajane asked breaking the silence "Who me?" the still cloacked stranger asked as they removed there cloak "My name is Spook" Spook smiled as the cloak hit the ground the guild members of Fairy Tail gasped "your an Exceed?" Lisanna finally spoke "thats right" Spook smiled as he streched out his pink furry arms and tail with a pitch black tip at the end of his tail and snow white fur around his mouth gently he pulled down his white long sleeved shirt making it more comfortable for himself "alright so you got an Exceed with ya big deal what the hell did you come here for Seto?" Natsu asked in a very impolite tone of voice as he jumped down from the bar and folded his arms tightly across his chest "Natsu be nice after all this guy did just save my life" Lisanna replyed glarining at Natsu "actually im here because i wanted to fight you Natsu I recently passed by the Sabertooth Guiled and heard that you took on the twin dragons alone and won "so what if i did? you looking to get some pay back for them you part of Sabertooth?" Natsu asked his arms still folded tightly "no just want to test my own abillitys the only way to get stronger after all is to seek out and defeat the strongest opponants isnt that right Natsu?" Seto asked his eyes still fixed on Natsu "you want to fight me you got it ive been itching for a good fight recently anyway" Natsu smilled cockaly at his would be opponent "i'll meet you outside in the courtyard in fifteen minutes or is that gona be a proplem?" Natsu asked as he made his was for the door "no proplem at all Salamander" Seto aloud a small smile to creep across his face as he watched Natsu walk out of the guild hall followed closly behind by Lucy.

Lisanna smiled sweetly at Seto who was talking with his Exceed Spook "so thats the guy that saved you and hes here to fight Natsu i wonder why he wants to fight him?" Mirajane said as she let against the bar near Lisanna "i dont know im just glad i got to see the guy who saved me face" Lisanna replyed still watching Seto "well why dont you go over and thank him again?" Mirajane suggested Lisanna simply nodded as she walked over to Seto and Spook "excuss me" she said softly "hmm oh its the the girl from the forest" Seto spoke as he looked up from Spook to her "my name is Lisanna Seto i just wanted to thank you agian for saving me in the forest" Lisanna said nervously as she had both his and Spooks attention "so this is the girl you said about shes pretty" Spook smiled as he looked at Seto causing Lisanna to blush alittle "its alright i wasnt about to let a Wyvern make a meal of you" Seto smiled as he stood up and streched out his arms and turned back to Spook "you should ask him to Lucys party tomorrow night" Mirajane whispered to her sister "so you can thank him for saving you" she continued to say "no Mira hes only here to fight Natsu remember" Lisanna replyed "maybe you can change that" Mirajane continued to whisper Lisanna sighed and shook her head knowing full well her sister wasnt going to stop until she did what she wanted her to do after one more sigh Lisanna tapped Seto on the shoulder causing him to turn slowly to face her "umm Seto i was wondering see theres this party tomorrow night i was wondering if youd want to go with me so i could umm say thank you for saving me?" Lisanna blushed as she spoke unsure of why she was doing this "sure why not a party sounds like fun" Seto gave a small smile at Lisanna "now if you'll excuss me i must go can we talk about the details abit later?" Seto asked as he made his way to the door "sure after your fight with Natsu well talk" Lisanna smiled sweetly still red in the cheeks as Seto walked outside "see that wasnt hard was it?" Mirajane asked with a bright smile "now my baby sisters got date for tomorrow night" Mirajane teased her sister "now why dont we go watch this fight like therest of the guild besides i bet you want to see what kind of magic the guy who saved you uses right" Mirajane continued to smile and tease her sister as they went out side to watch the fight between Natsu and Seto.

Mirajane and Lisanna stepped out into the courtyard the sun still smiling down on them all they found themself stood behind Seto who was stood opposit Natsu with Happy the blue Exceed talking to Spook "oh yea hey Seto dont forget to make things interesting ok" Spook shouted at his friend "you got it" Seto smiled as he looked over at Natsu "before we begin how about alittle Natsu?" Seto called over to his rival "what kind of bet?" Natsu yelled back "Nothing to difficult or degrading if i win you do a little favour for me thats all" Seto spoke calmly "oh yea and if i win?" Natsu asked "if you win i dont know think of something you want" Seto said his eyes fixed on Natsu "do we have a deal?" he asked one final question "why not could be fun after all" Natsu smiled as he charged towards Seto his right fist pulled back to attack Seto quickly took one step to the right and swung his left fist into Natsu face the first hit had been his and he smiled as Natsu tumbled and picked himself back up with out missing a beat Natsu charged again with the same hand Seto went to do the same trick a second time but was just seconds to late Natsu had returned the hit causing Seto to tumble and pick himself up "what kind of magic do you think thisn Seto guy uses?" Lisanna asked her sister "given that he has an Exceed with him id bet hes a dragon slayer to" Mirajane replyed confidentlly "if thats the case what type do you think he is? Lisanna asked only to be cut off by Natsu screams "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" he yelled as he launched an intensly hot flame from his mouth towards Seto the first magical attack had been used Setos smile grew as he yelled back at Natsu "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR" Natsus and the rest of the Fairy Tail members eyes widened as a concentrated, destructive blast of lightning was launged from Setos mouth towards Natsu the fire and the Lightning collided between the two wizards in a epic expoltion leaving black smoke and dust flying around thier battlefield Natsu looked from left to right for the Lightning dragon but saw nothing it wasnt until he heard Setos shout he found him *LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST* Setos fist became covered in a large amount of lightning Seto bent his arm and then extended his fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an oversized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, was generated and rapidly fired towards Natsu who dived as fast as he could out of Setos way but his fist connected with Natsus left leg dealing heavy damage Natsu groaned as he slowly climbed back onto his feet "not bad didnt expect you to be a dragon slayer too" Natsu smerked "Perhaps you shouldnt underestimate your opponants" Seto replyed with the same smerk as Natsu "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME" Natsu yelled as he ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fireball he then launched at Seto "LIGHTNING DRAGON HEAVENWARD HALBERD" Seto yelled in returned as he raised both of his hands in the air at his sides and generated electricity between their open, facing palms. This was rapidly shaped into the form of a massive tridant composed of lightning, which Seto proceeded to hurl at Natsu the fire and lightning collided resulting in a smillare expolsion to when there roars had connected this time it was Natsu who hit Seto with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist scorching Setos right leg "not bad Natsu" Seto chuckeled "i could say the same about you but its time i ended this" Natsu yelled "couldnt agree more" Seto agreed "CRIMSON LOTUS FIRE DRAGON FIST" Natsus rapidly punched Seto, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact "TOPAZ BLOSSOM LIGHTNING DRAGON FIST" Seto rapidly punched at Natsu his hands surging with electricity forcing bolt after bolt through Natsu body after each subsequent contact, the conjoined attackes created a large cloud of dust and smoke that covered there entire battle field all vision was lost from all the members of Fairy Tail who were now coughing and covering there eyes, as the cloud finally subsided both dragon slayers stood gasping for breathing glaring evily at one another "d...damn it" Seto muttered as he fell to the ground "n..not bad" Natu muttered in return before he too fell to the ground joining Seto there, both dragon slayer now lay montionless on the ground the members of Fairy Tail who witness this legendary match remained in shock untill finally the silence was broke "did Seto loose?" the pink Exceed Spook asked as he looked up at Lisanna "i... i think he did but it was so close" she smiled sweetlly at the pink cat "but... but Seto never loose...ever" Spook spoke as he looked over at his motionless friend "i think its properly best if we get these two up to the infermary dont you?" Mirajane said as she walked over to the two dragon slayers plucking Natsu from the ground and throwing him over her shoulder "aye" Happy smiled in agreement as he followed Mirajane with Natsu, it was a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, he wore dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" the outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners, who plucked Seto from the grounded and placed him over his shoulder "damn thats was a manly fight" Elfman said as he walked inside the guild followed by Spook and Lisanna.


End file.
